Much attention has been given lately to the problems and advantages in utilizing solar energy for various heating purposes. While the utilization of solar energy for heating purposes appears to be attractive, providing solar applicances which efficiently utilize solar energy is a problem to which considerable attention must be given.
Heretofore, devices have been provided for utilizing solar energy to provide a source of heat for various solar applicances such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,081,098 and 3,391,688. However, these devices are not very practical for ordinary cooking operations such as in the home.